Harry Potter The final chapters
by icclenomi
Summary: sorry you guys dont get to read all of this, i lost the paper i wrote it down on...These are the final few chapters of the series as I forsee them in 2006. Harry didn't attend the school, but he and some old DA faces have been forced to return due to te
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yo wazzup lovely readers? This is a completed story, I just have to type it all up, because i wrote it on paper during classes so... 

DISCLAIMER- Harry Potter and all its affiliates don't belong to me sobsobsob!

* * *

"Wocher, Harry!" Yelled two voices simulatiously. It was Fred and George who had so conveniently deflected the wild spell.

"Cheers"

"Don't thank us yet." Warned Fred, "we're not safe yet. There's still a long way to go"

"Where are the others?" George asked, looking around wearily.

"We, urm, got separated." That was one way of looking at it. He hadn't seen them in over an hour. He had heard plenty of screaming in the once-splendid school, he just had to hope they weren't amongst those dead. Although he couldn't get away from the fact that they probably wouldn't all make it.

Harry, Fred and George walked down the charred corridors for what seemed like thirty seconds before they were attacked. Or rather they thought they were attacked. In fact what they came across was Neville Longbottom duelling with three deatheaters- and winning. Neville had really come a long way since being the nervous little boy in the first year. Each year he made massive improvements, but not many people had noticed. Now, however, it was apparent by the look in his eyes that he was a man... a man who meant business. Before they even had the chance to step in and help Neville, all three Deatheaters lay helples on the ground, unconsious.

"Harry!" He cried, just noticing him, "I'm so glad I found you... Ginny's hurt." The twins exchanged looks, seing this he added, "she's allright, or was when I left, it's just her arm. Dean's with her in the room of requirements." Fred and George looked at each other then to Harry.

"Do you not think Neville and I can handle ourselves? Go to Ginny"

"We'll see her off to St. Mungos. After that we're coming straight back to help." Fred stated simply.

"We'll be here. Even if you don't see us... We'll be here." His twin concluded before they turned on their heels for the seventh floor.

Where were Ron, Hermione and Seamus? Did they get Luna safely across the floo network in time? As Harry and Neville scouted the area he decided to tell him everything he knew.

"Neville" he muttered.

"Yeah?" Neville replied whilst poking open the door to an empty classroom.

"You know that prophecy?" Neville's head turned.

"The one from the ministry, that I smashed?" he sounded, embarrassed.

"Well... I've seen what it says"

"What"

Harry explained to him all he knew about the prophecy, after all he had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and the twins knew. He didn't voice the words that Dumbledore had said about to whom the prophecy was refering to.

"Wait... as the seventh month dies...that's the end of July...Thrice defied...thrice, that's three times..." Harry could see the once-dim brain connect the dots."It could have been me..." He muttered to himself.

They turned as they heard a terrified screamcoming from a door at the end of the hallway. They looked at each other, both knowing what to do. They sprinted down the hall and tried to open the door, but it refused to budge. They treid every spell they knew until it came flying off its hinges hitting Neville squarly in the face.

* * *

I have never been known to write long chapters and for that I appologise. Please click the review button at the bottom left of the screen and let me know what you think of the story so far.,

Thank you my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

As said before- this IS a finished piece. I will get it all typed up eventually.

DISCLAIMER- the stuff ain't mine and prob. wont ever be. Especially with all the fangirls and boys on this site with their greedy mitts set on them. Grumble grumble.

* * *

"Are you okay, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, brilliant… neber been bedder." He replied with just a hint of sarcasm. He had barely picked himself off the floor before a platinum blonde around their age was sent flying through the doorway at Neville. Luckily he managed to duck his head in time, he then leapt to his feet and charged into the room cursing everything that moved.

Meanwhile, Harry knelt down next to Malfoy, he had been the subject of a lot of pain that past year. _And why not?_ Harry thought to himself, _He's not good enough for Voldemort if he couldn't kill Dumbledore. _Harry recalled the events of the previous summer with tears coming to his eyes.

"_I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy, turning as white as Dumbledore was. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" Malfoy hadn't been able to kill him, hadn't wanted to, and now he was suffering for it._

Harry reached into his pocket after carefully holding Malfoy's head on his kneeling legs. It was angoranullus mixed with vulnus remidium, to help rid him of pain and his severe wounds. He uncorked the top and poured it into Draco's mouth, holding it shut. He wouldn't swallow so Harry grudgingly placed his hand over not just Malfoy's mouth but also his nose. He thrashed around violently, but eventually swallowed the potion and stopped moving. A couple of minutes had passed, and Harry wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Then a few of the visible gashes faded to red scars and Malfoy opened his eyes with a scream.

"Calm down, Malfoy!" His eyes were terrified, and looked almost like he wanted death. "No one is hurting you."

"They said! They said you'd find me and… I didn't mean it! He said he'd kill my mother! And he did, he did and more!" Harry was quite taken aback at the sight of Malfoy in hysterics on the floor. "Right in front of me! I, I didn't even… I couldn't… I let her, I let her die, I was too scared, I…" Harry never properly thought about what things Malfoy had to deal with. He had seen him a year previous, crying in the girls bathroom, but never really thought why. Other wizards, older, wiser more powerful wizards had caved into do Voldemort's bidding, but he'd thought that Malfoy had wanted to, that he relished it.

"Who's that?" cried Malfoy with a start.

A large silhouette of what appeared to be five people, one of whom was supported, coming down the hall. As they approached he recognised the faces of Fred and George Weasley supporting Seamus Finnegan, who was barely conscious, then the faces of Ron and Hermione.

"You!" Ron screamed running at them pointing his wand at Malfoy. "Where'd you come form? Was it you who rallied everyone up here tonight? Did you come to finish us off?"

"No!" he cried weakly, "I couldn't…"

"Ron." Hermione called after she caught up with them, "Do you think Harry would be sitting next to him if that was the case? Harry will have a reason for not attacking him."

"What, like Dumbledore had a reason for trusting Snape?" He retorted angrily. Draco whimpered and looked to the doorway.

"Is Snape here?" Malfoy nodded, and Harry looked to the room. "Neville!"

Harry ran into the room to find Neville attempting to match Snape in a duel. Fred and Ron raced into the room. They looked around to see he had been in battle with others before Snape.

"George! Toss us those dusters!" _Dusters?_ George threw a brown package into the room which Fred caught and immediately began pulling stick out of it. He then threw it directly at Snape's head distributing powdery stuff everywhere. "Don't open your eyes!" Harry's eyes immediately snapped shut at hearing this. "Get out of the room!" He complied and opened his eyes once completely out. Fred was dragging Neville out by his robes; the grenade-like object Fred had thrown had knocked him out.

"He'll be fine." Fred stated, reading Harry's mind.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We were ambushed." Hermione explained. "After we sent Luna across to St. Mungo's with Ginny they blasted the fireplace. It was the last one that we can get to."

"If it wasn't for Fred and George we'd be goners."

"Seamus, was cornered by Lucius Malfoy." Hermione continued, flickering a glance at Draco Malfoy who looked at Seamus who was silently crying. "Dean… he ur.."

"He jumped in front of me, and took an avada kadavra to the chest." Draco shut his eyes with horrortaking him over.

"Oh and…" Hermione continued, again glancing at Draco. "Lucius Malfoy was killed. He was stunned and he fell. I know he was evil but he was your-"

"I don't have a father." He stated loudly. "Never really have, I've just had a bank account." These weren't word they had expected to come out of **Draco Malfoy**'s mouth, he had always boasted about _father this_ and _father that_. He stood up and hoisted Seamus onto his feet.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered so they could hear him. "Truly." He and Seamus headed to the room of requirements in the idea that there would be brooms if they needed them. "I'll go straight to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Sorry. I keep cutting off at random points but I want to get this on the Internet as soon as I can so I know what people think. I'm begging you! Click on the review button! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-don't own it. Blah blah, I need ice cream…

* * *

"That was weird…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he didn't call you a Mudblood or taunt anyone."

"I meant… never mind."

"I think he's had a rough year." Harry stated, "He was hardly breathing when we found him… I had to give him a potion."

"FRED!" He had suddenly begun writhing on the floor in pain. George tried to hold him still. "Fred!" Harry saw Fred on the floor and somehow knew.

"Bellatrix!" He bellowed, "Bellatrix!" He held out his wand in the air like a drawn sword. "No more games!"

Ron listened carefully and heard hushed voices. He moved closer slowly.

"No, master. I will never let them through."

"No matter what the cost."

Ron slowly backed away and turned to the others. He told them what he'd heard.

"Are you sure it was Bellatrix?"

"Positive." He looked at Fred. "You know what you have to do." He said turning to Harry.

Harry didn't like that look. He had seen the same look in the first year, on the chessboard.

"Ron…" He warned, "not this time. I won't let you."

"It's not a question of you 'letting me', Harry."

"This is more serious. She will _really _kill you."

"So be it then."

"Ron?" Hermione's voice cracked.

"You cannot use yourself as a distraction, Ron!" Harry said dangerously.

"What?" George's head turned. "Don't do anything stupid, Ron."

"I have to do this." He walked towards the door. Hermione ran at him and kissed him, tears filling up her eyes. When they broke apart she said,

"You better come back, Ronald. You know I'll kill you if you don't." He nodded, then turned back towards the door, but just before he got there, Neville raised his wand and said two words; '_Petrificus totalus_.'

* * *

More coming soon. I know it was short. The next one's longer. 


End file.
